I. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates generally to electromagnetic interference (EMI), and particularly to mitigating effects of EMI.
II. Background
Mobile computing devices, such as mobile phones and computer tablets, have become increasingly prevalent in contemporary society. These mobile computing devices are commonly used for a multitude of everyday functions. For example, a mobile computing device may be used to make phone calls or send e-mail messages via a wireless modem. The same mobile computing device may also perform functions in conjunction with other electronic devices to which the mobile computing device is connected. For example, the mobile computing device may upload digital photographs to a desktop computer via a Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable or stream a video to a digital television via a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) cable.
In this regard, a mobile computing device typically includes multiple controllers, wherein each controller includes circuitry that is configured to communicate with other electronic devices using a corresponding protocol. Further, each non-wireless protocol requires a particular type of cable that is configured to properly connect an electronic device to the mobile computing device. Information is transferred between the mobile computing device and the electronic device to achieve a desired function. However, as such information is transferred at increased frequencies, a greater amount of electromagnetic emissions is generated from the controllers and cables. This increase in electromagnetic emissions causes electromagnetic interference (EMI) that degrades the performance of other circuitry within the mobile computing device.
Additionally, continued miniaturization of mobile computing devices, combined with increased frequencies, further exacerbates the effects of EMI. In particular, as the circuit area within a mobile computing device decreases, circuit elements are placed closer together. This closer proximity of circuit elements increases the effects of EMI generated by the greater electromagnetic emissions resulting from higher frequencies. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide designers with additional tools to successfully mitigate the effects of EMI within mobile computing devices as frequencies continue to increase in combination with decreasing device size.